


Shower Fun

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: welcome-to-fangirl-hell asked:Can I ask for a smutty fic/drabble? Loki, surprising Reader while she's taking a shower?





	Shower Fun

You’ve had a stressful day. You came home and wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower. You sigh as the hot water hit your skin. You start humming as you slowly relax. “Oh, darling, did you start without me?” Loki’s voice makes you jump. His cold arms snake around your waist and pulls you to his body. “You know how I feel about that.”

“I just couldn’t wait.” You sigh. He kisses your shoulder. “It’s been a stressful day.” Loki smirks.

“Let me help relieve this stress, my love.” His hands start massaging your back soothingly. You quickly melt against him and his hands snake to your chest. You gasp as his teeth nibble behind your ear. “Does this help?” You hear his teasing.

“In ways…” You smirk. “Let’s see what else you can do.” You feel his erection twitch in anticipation.

“Oh my dear,” he hisses. “I’m just glad I can help.” You feel his fingers trail down your body to your folds. “And I see you’re already wet!” You smirk at his excitement. You turn around slowly and grip his cock. “(Y/n)…”

“You need me too.” You groan. Loki growls and lifts you up before pinning you against the wall. “Loki!”

“I do need you, my dear.” He groans as he pushes into you. “Fuck!”

“Loki!” You yell and dig your nails into his shoulder. “Fuck, yes!” He is panting as he keeps nailing you in the right spot. You rake your nails up his upper back.

“(Y/n)!” His nails dig into your hips. You bite your lip trying to hold off your orgasm. Loki senses this and starts sucking your neck.

“Loki…” You let out a moan.

“Let go, little dove.” He bites your neck again. You scream as tears start running down your face from the pleasure, mingling with your sweat and shower water. Loki gasps as you tighten around him. He nearly drops you, but catches you last minute. Loki slowly pulls out of you and lowers you down to the floor. “Let me clean you now, darling.” He smirks. You are still catching your breath, so you nod. Loki lathers the soap on a washcloth before making slow, gentle circles on your body. You smile at him gratefully as he keeps a steady arm around your waist. Your legs are still weak from the pleasure he gave you. “Did that help you?” He whispers.

“Yes, thank you.” Your voice is soft as you rinse the soap off. Exhaustion hits you like a brick wall and Loki smirks. You insisted on cleaning him as well, despite his protests. The moment you’ve finished massaging his body with the soap, Loki quickly rinses before turning off the water. You can barely keep your eyes open and you feel like he casted a spell while washing you. “What did you do?”

“Nothing darling.” He smirks.

“I don’t believe you.” You yawn. He dries quickly before wrapping you in a towel. Loki lifts you into his arms gently.

“Maybe I did try to help relax you.” You feel his lips kiss your temple. “You haven’t been sleeping well either. I’m just trying to help.”

“I know.” You lean your head against his chest. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Loki lays you on the bed naked and joins you on the other side. “Now, rest, little one.” You curl up beside him with your arms around his neck. Loki is on his side watching you sleep, smiling as he pulls the covers above the two of you and turning out the lights.


End file.
